4 El amargo peso de la verdad (POV Edward)
by Vanesa Masen
Summary: Edward Cullen, ex Delta Force, con un terrible y oscuro pasado, busca encontrar paz refugiándose en la estancia su abuela. Allí conoce a la hermosa y alegre Isabella Swan. ¿Podrá Edward destruir sus demonios? ¿Logrará mantenerse alejado de la única mujer que puede hacerlo feliz o la destruirá como temía? ¿Conseguirá Isabella salvarlo de las sombras o caerá en ellas también?


_Fan fic: "Luz y oscuridad"_

_Autora: Vanesa Masen_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la señora Stephanie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la historia, mi pasión por la escritura y algunos personajes adicionales._

_Es Ratead M por contener escenas de sexo explícitas, así que, si eres menor NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA._

_Esta historia está beteada por la genial Flor Carrizo, Betas FFAD_

_www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

.

.

**Capítulo 4**

.

**El amargo peso de la verdad. (POV Edward)**

.

—_Ya es hora de que los llames._ —Emmett llevaba tiempo tratando de que hablara con mi familia—. _No lo tomes a mal, hermano, sabes que estoy de tu lado, pero apuesto que están más que desesperados sin noticias tuyas._

Chisté. Todos sus argumentos eran ciertos. Pero había cientos más de ellos, en mi cabeza, que me decían que regresar no era la mejor opción.

—Emmett… ya hablamos de esto. Sabes que no está en mis planes volver aún.

—_No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas, sólo un llamado para hacerles saber que estás bien —insistió._

Apreté fuerte el puente de mi nariz, tratando de contener mi desagrado a sus palabras. Él no tenía ni idea de lo frustrante que se siente ser un desperdicio de persona.

—Todo a su tiempo —sólo pude responder, lo oí suspirar en desacuerdo—. Escucha, estoy en Forks.

— _¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?_ —reprochó—. _¿Dónde estás?_

—Pacific Inn Motel.

—_Al menos esta vez te alojaste en un lugar decente._ —Miré por la ventana—. _Oye… ¿Tienes la dirección? Para enviarte el dinero que ha estado enviando Carlisle, por si te comunicabas conmigo…_

Otra vez cerré mis ojos con irritación.

—Devuélvela, sabes que no la necesito.

—_Ed, cada vez que llama Esme debo fingir diciendo que no me llamas, no me gusta hacerlo… Aceptar su dinero, es darle esperanza._ —Resopló—. _Lo siento amigo, pero no lo devolveré, lo guardaré y tú mismo lo devolverás cuando lo creas conveniente._

—Como quieras —casi le arrojé las palabras.

Colgué la llamada y miré mi reloj, 11:36. Mi estómago rugía exigiendo comida.

Bajé a comer, pero no lo hice en el hotel. Preferí tomar mi auto e ir en busca de alguna cafetería insípida, lejos de la gente. Sobre todo de la mesera del hotel.

Terminé en Vulturi's Coffee. Un nombre muy pretencioso para un lugar tan simple.

La poca gente que había allí, se me quedó viendo unos segundos mientras me ubicaba en una mesa alejada, casi en las penumbras.

La música country flotaba suave en el aire.

—Buen día, ¿tomo su pedido?

Una muchacha de cabello castaño aguardaba mi respuesta.

—Un bistec, ensalada cesar, el mejor vino tinto de la casa para beber y bavarois de chocolate como postre.

La muchacha se retiró en busca de mi pedido. Agradecí mentalmente que lo hiciera. Su mirada se esforzaba por ser provocativa.

Almorcé sin casi sentir el sabor de la comida. Desde aquel rincón podía observar cómo la gente se desenvolvía.

Vi diversos escenarios frente a mí. Un matrimonio de ancianos comían, casi sin hablar, frente a mí, hacia la derecha. A la izquierda de ellos, una mujer miraba triste por la ventana. Fue emocionante ver como cambiaba su rostro cuando a quien ella esperaba llegó a su lado. Él la besó de manera suave en la mejilla y se sentó frente a ella. Tomó sus manos y pude ver que llevaba un anillo de casado, no así ella. Él le hablaba y unos segundos después los ojos de ella se llenaban de lágrimas. La mujer soltó sus manos de golpe y comenzó hablar con rabia y desesperación en sus gestos. Minutos después aquel hombre se levantaba y sin cruzar palabra, la dejaba sola en aquel lugar.

—Su postre. ¿Señor…?

—Muchas gracias, señorita —respondí sin mirarla, aun así noté su enfado al no conseguir mi nombre.

Cuando regresé la mirada, aquella mujer ya no estaba.

Saboreando algo de chocolate, fijé la vista accidentalmente en otra mesa. Había una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con una amplia sonrisa. Me recordaba a _ella_.

Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente cinco años estaba a su lado. El trato que aquella mujer le daba a la pequeña se asemejaba a quien habitaba en mi mente y en mis sueños. Al observar como acariciaba con cariño a su pequeña, los recuerdos vinieron a mí.

**Flashback.**

— _¿Tony? Ven cielo, es hora de tu baño._

_Una deslumbrante mujer rubia, de piel blanca y ojos verdes, preparaba la tina._

—_No, mami… No quiero._

_El pequeño de cuatro años tenía un enorme parecido a su madre. Llevaba el cabello en un corte que asimilaba un pequeño casco, ojos verdes y, en este caso, un gesto de enfado. Su pequeño ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios acompañaban apretados._

_La mujer se acercó y se inclinó ante él, quedando ambos cara a cara._

— _¿Qué sucede, cariño? Sabes que, aunque siempre te rehúsas, terminas disfrutando del agua tibia._

— _¡No, no es cierto! —Cruzó sus pequeños brazos y arrugó más el entrecejo. _

_El rostro de ella fue más que tierno._

—_Oye… ¿qué tal si invitamos al señor Miguins al baño? —Con su delicada mano acomodó el cabello de él, casi en una caricia, y luego dio un ligero toquecito en su nariz con el dedo índice._

—_Creo que al señor Miguins le gustará eso —contestó el pequeño con sus ojos color esmeralda más animados._

_Bajo la mirada atenta de su madre, el niño corrió en busca de su compañero, un gato risueño de hule, de color rojo. _

_Una vez que el niño entró al agua con su amigo, madre e hijo jugaron con alegría, soplándose las pompas de jabón._

_Cuando el niño tenía puesta su pijama y hacían planes para leer un cuento, el fuerte golpe de la puerta de entrada de la casa abriéndose, sobresaltó a ambos, al mismo tiempo que la madre giró su rostro hacia la puerta del cuarto de Tony._

— _¿Mami?_

**Fin de flashback.**

Sentí mi estómago revolverse y un fuerte dolor punzó mi cabeza.

Dejé mi postre a medio comer, el dinero en la mesa y me fui violentamente de allí sin importarme las miradas de las personas del lugar.

_¡Maldita sea!_, repetía mi mente mientras apretaba más fuerte el acelerador. Los autos que esquivaba, no eran más que simples manchas en mi visión. Me dolían las manos de tanto apretar el volante.

No sé por cuánto tiempo conduje, ni hacia dónde. Sólo sé que, de pronto, me encontraba en una barra de un bar de mala muerte bebiendo quién sabe qué brebaje.

—Oye… Whisky, por favor. —Corrí mi vaso hacia el cantinero excedido de peso y sin afeitar.

Me sirvió a medio vaso.

—Llénalo —ordené sin mirarlo—. Déjala aquí. —El tipo sólo soltó la botella.

No sé cuánto bebí, ni cuántas horas pasaron. Pero ya estaba oscuro. El show de mujeres _casi_ _vestidas_ estaba comenzando. Una de las bailarinas danzó hacia mí, pero traté de no observarla demasiado. Ella era extremadamente bella. Al notar mi indiferencia estaba a punto de alejarse, cuando un hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado tocó su trasero.

— ¡Oye! ¡No se está permitido tocar! —se quejó la pelirroja.

—Vamos, nena. —El tipo la tomó de la cintura y la obligó a ir contra su cuerpo—. Sé que te gusta que te obliguen.

— ¡Suéltame! —Intentó apartarse, pero él la tomó con más fuerza—. ¡No! ¡No! —Siguió forcejeando y el cerdo lamió su cuello.

—La dama dijo que no. —Me giré hacia ellos sin levantarme del taburete. El tipo se quedó quieto, pero no la soltó.

— ¿Dama? —Lanzó una carcajada—. No creo que sea una _dama_ —dijo y ella intentó zafarse otra vez—, más bien _perra_ es la palabra correcta. —Volvió a tirar de ella.

—Suéltala. —Me puse de pie, la ira que crecía en mí ahuyentó el efecto del alcohol.

—No quiero… ¿Qué harás, niño bonito? —También se puso de pie.

—Meteré tu asquerosa lengua en tu maldito trasero. —La pelirroja logró soltarse en un descuido del cerdo.

—No me digas —dijo acercándose.

Nos miramos unos segundos y el tipo se marchó.

Volví a sentarme, pero supe que algo no andaba bien cuando el cantinero reculó. Giré al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza en un movimiento de reflejo y sentí como se estampó un bate sobre la barra. Me llevó un segundo levantarme y ponerme en posición de ataque. El cerdo volvió a intentar golpearme con el bate. Volví a esquivar el golpe, mientras la gente se movía presurosa. En un rápido movimiento me levanté y tomé su brazo, con el que sostenía el bate, y golpeé su codo desde afuera con la palma de mi mano. Pegó un grito de dolor y soltó su arma. Le había dislocado el hueso.

Un segundo después, dos tipos quisieron atacarme, golpeé al primero en la nariz mientras se acercaba a mí, mientras al otro le di una patada en la boca del estómago. Los tres yacían en el piso. Uno sostenía su nariz sangrante, el otro intentaba tomar aire y el cerdo sostenía su codo entre quejidos.

La música ya no sonaba y había un absoluto silencio. Me acomodé la chaqueta, dejé dinero sobre la barra y me fui del lugar.

Llegando a mi auto, sentí el sonido de unos pasos apurados sobre las piedras del estacionamiento.

—Oye… —Me giré, era la pelirroja—. Gracias. —Su aspecto era vulnerable, sobre todo con ese abrigo de mala muerte que llevaba sobre su piel desnuda y el triste bolso que cargaba.

—No deberías trabajar aquí.

Una pequeña risa dolorosa salió de su boca.

—Como si tuviese opción… —dijo con poca voz—. Además, me despidieron.

Sentí culpa inmediatamente. No debí reaccionar de forma tan violenta. Pero tampoco podía permitir que hiciesen algo que ella no quería.

—Lo siento.

—No importa —dijo tratando de arroparse en esa basura que intentaba asemejarse a un abrigo—. No creo que me den la paga del día de hoy… ¿Puedes darme un aventón?

— ¿Siempre viajas con desconocidos?

— ¿Siempre andas rompiendo brazos por ahí? —Su pregunta me dejó helado, no esperaba esa reacción—. Al menos sé que tú no intentarás nada. —Clavó sus ojos celestes en los míos.

—De acuerdo. Sube.

Una vez los dos dentro de mi auto, encendí la calefacción.

— ¿Adónde? —pregunté sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

—A cualquier hotel.

La miré por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿No tienes adónde ir?

—Sí… a cualquier hotel. —Fijó su vista en la ventanilla.

No dije nada. Sabía lo que se sentía no querer hablar.

Manejé hasta donde yo estaba hospedado. Llegamos al lobby, el recepcionista al vernos se sorprendió, después de mirar las largas piernas descubiertas de mi acompañante, se dirigió a mí.

— ¿Quiere servicio especial al cuarto, señor?

—No. Quiero una habitación para la señorita, de las mejores.

—Una regular, por favor —interrumpió ella.

Me sorprendió su intromisión.

—No. Una de las mejores —sostuve.

—No puedo pagarla —dijo por lo bajo— y no quiero que pagues por mí.

—Te quedaste sin empleo por mi culpa, déjame hacer esto.

En su blanquecino rostro vi una mueca de indecisión, hasta que finalmente aceptó asintiendo con la mirada.

Con la llave en mano fuimos hasta su habitación.

—Bien… —Abrí la puerta—. Espero que estés cómoda. —Entró despacio, observando con asombro—. Mi habitación está a tres puertas de aquí, si me necesitas, llámame.

Apenas giró su rostro hacia mí y, aún casi de espaldas, volvió a asentir en silencio.

La dejé allí. Me estaba alejando rumbo a mi habitación, cuando abrió la puerta tras de mí y oí su voz:

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Edward Masen.

—Gracias, Edward… soy Victoria. —Cerró su puerta.

Lo primero que hice al entrar a mi habitación, fue llamar y pedir servicio al cuarto para Victoria y otro para mí. Y lo segundo meterme a la ducha.

Mientras sentía el ardor en mi espalda, al caer el agua casi hirviendo sobre mí, por segunda vez en el día fui acechado por los recuerdos.

**Flashback**

— _¿Mami?_

_Ella volvió su rostro al pequeño y sonrió._

—_Todo está bien, cariño… Métete en la cama. —Lo tomó en brazos y lo acomodó._

— _¡Ya llegué, esposa mía! —Una voz ronca y masculina surcó el silencio entre madre e hijo._

— _¿Me leerás el cuento? —Tony la miraba expectante._

— _¡No me hagas subir por ti, cariño! —La voz del hombre, fue acompañado por unos pasos fuertes en las escaleras—. ¡No pienses que no lo haré!_

—_Mira Tony… mañana leeremos dos cuentos, ¿qué te parece? —El pequeño asintió abrazando a Tedy, su osito de peluche—. Ahora, mi cielo…_

— _¡¿Cariño?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! _

—_Ahora, mi cielo —repitió la mujer y sacó de la mesa de noche unos auriculares y los colocó en los oídos del niño—, escucha tu canción preferida… Mami vendrá a verte luego. —El pequeño asintió._

_La madre cerró la puerta de Tony y fue en busca del hombre que la llamaba. Durante los pasos que le llevó acercarse hasta la cima de la escalera, el rostro tierno que había tenido hasta unos segundos, había desaparecido. Su expresión era ahora de miedo._

_Quedó congelada al ver que él venía subiendo, con mucho esfuerzo, sosteniéndose de la baranda de la escalera._

—_Linda, ¿me ayudas? —El hombre extendió una mano._

_Ella lo miró con recelo pero, aun así, bajó hasta él y lo sostuvo para ayudarlo a subir. Una vez ambos arriba, intentó soltarlo._

—_Oye, ¿no piensas llevarme a nuestro cuarto, querida? _

—_No lo creo… estás ebrio —susurró._

_El hombre la tomó del rostro de manera muy ruda, sus ojos estaban furiosos._

— _¡Escúchame, maldita perra! —Ella cerró sus ojos ante los gritos—. ¡Soy tu esposo y me debes respeto!_

—_No grites, por favor. —Sus lágrimas corrían presurosas—. Tony acaba de dormirse._

— _¡¿Tony?! ¡¿Tony?! —La soltó de golpe, empujándola hacia atrás, ella trastabilló—. ¡Iré a ver al pequeño bastardo!_

— _¡No! —La mujer se asió fuertemente de su brazo—. ¡Por favor no, déjalo en paz! _

_El hombre giró de pronto y la abofeteó con el dorso de la su mano. Ella cayó al suelo. Apenas pudo pasó su mano sobre su herida en la boca, para limpiar los restos de sangre. Tony apareció en la puerta, traía a Tedy en su mano._

— _¡Deja a mi mami! _

**Fin del flashback.**

Los vidrios del espejo estaban por todos lados y los nudillos de mi mano sangraban. Envolví mi mano en una tolla, sin limpiar la herida. Me vestí como pude y me quité la toalla para limpiar los cortes, pero oí golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Llévense la cena. La pagaré luego —dije alzando la voz. Pero nadie respondió.

Luego de una pausa, los golpes se repitieron.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Victoria. Llevaba su cabello húmedo. Traía puesto un jeans de color blanco, pegado a su cuerpo, una blusa negra ceñida y una chaqueta también en blanco y el mismo bolso cruzado. Parecía estar avergonzada.

—Hola, gracias por la cena.

Asentí con un gesto.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunté sin invitarla a entrar.

—Lo estoy… ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Siempre visitas cuartos ajenos?

— ¿Siempre pagas los gastos de mujeres desconocidas? —Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Por qué siempre respondes con otra pregunta?

—Tú también lo haces —espetó.

Fruncí el entrecejo apoyándome en el marco de la puerta. Ella tenía razón.

—Lo siento… —alcancé a decir. Respondió con una pequeña mueca de aceptación—. Entra —la invité cediendo el paso.

Al pasar a mi lado, intentó esconder su asombro al ver mi mano sangrante.

—Eh… ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —ofreció al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su gran bolso.

—Puedo con esto. Ponte cómoda en seguida vuelvo. —Me dirigí al baño.

Limpié de memoria mi herida, luego de revisar que no quedaran restos de cristal en ella. Vendé mi mano y salí al encuentro de Victoria. Ya tendría tiempo de limpiar el desastre luego.

La pelirroja estaba sentada en el sillón.

—Oh… —exclamó al observar mi mano—. Ese es un buen vendaje… ¿Eres enfermero?

—No. Mi… —comencé y tragué en seco—. Mi madre es doctora.

—Bien…

Era extraño tenerla allí. Hacía casi un año que no tenía compañía más de cinco minutos y mucho menos compañía femenina.

— ¿Quieres beber algo? —fue lo único que atiné a decir para cortar con el silencio incómodo que había entre los dos.

— ¿Qué tienes?

—Ya no queda nada de Whisky, ¿café? —Encogí mis hombros.

—No… —Me dio la espalda, abrió su bolso y luego se volvió a girar hacia mí—. Tengo mis propias provisiones —dijo balanceando una botella de vodka en cada mano.

Esto me sorprendió… Una mujer solitaria, sin hogar, bailarina y con alcohol en su bolso, no era algo que se viera muy a menudo.

— ¿Traes alcohol en tu bolso? —Resoplé sorprendido—. ¿Qué más traes? ¿Armas? —Intenté bromear.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Créeme… No quieres saber todo lo que tengo en él.

Si bien su declaración me descolocó, preferí no preguntar.

Mi cena llegó, pero no probé bocado.

Preparamos unos tragos y nos sentamos en lo sillones. Bebimos en silencio. Hasta que ella comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

—Soy de Alaska, ¿y tú? —Zarandeó su cabello enrulado.

—De Washington. —Bebí un sorbo—. ¿De Alaska? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Vine por trabajo.

Oírla decir eso me pareció ilógico. Dejar Alaska para venir a Forks a trabajar de bailarina de burdel. Mucho menos si ese sueldo no le permitía vivir en un lugar medianamente decente y no andar con un triste bolso como maleta continuamente. A mi entender, no era ningún negocio.

— ¿Trabajo?

—Oye… cambiemos de tema. —Bebió todo el contenido de su vaso—. ¿De qué trabajas? La manera en que golpeaste a esos hombres…

—Fui un Delta Force, serví en Irak… Ahora estoy fuera del ejército.

Pude notar que se sorprendió, pero reprimió su deseo de saber más y era mejor así.

Conversamos largas horas, aunque era ella quien más hablaba. Y la verdad era que me agradaba escucharla… hacía semanas que tenía esas imágenes en mi cabeza otra vez y ahora estaba distraído. Bebimos bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para quedar inconscientes.

—Debería irme. —Clavó sus ojos en mí.

—No quisiera ser grosero, pero creo que es buena idea. —Me levanté y fui hacia la puerta.

Ella me siguió con su bolso en mano. Se detuvo frente a mí, me observó unos segundos y se abalanzó sobre mis labios. Oí caer su bolso al suelo. Me dejé llevar por su arrebato y la tomé con ambas manos del rostro. La ansiedad junto con el vodka hacían efecto en nuestros cuerpos.

A decir verdad ella besaba con rudeza, de manera demandante. Tomó el control y terminamos sobre el sillón. Desabroché su camisa para encontrarme con una piel pálida y suave. Todo fue muy rápido y estrepitoso. Pero de pronto sentí que todo eso era un error. Comencé a razonar sobre aquello, perdiendo concentración en mi labor de quitarle el sostén. Ella pareció no notar mi declive, ya que siguió con sus manos en mi cinturón.

—Oye… Detente.

—No —respondió en un jadeo.

La sujeté firme de las muñecas y la aparté con delicadeza.

—Intento agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí. —Intentó besarme otra vez.

—No hace falta que sea así… Al menos no conmigo.

Ella se congeló por un segundo, luego se incorporó y sujetó su sostén.

—Lo siento.

—Todo está bien. —Me senté, mientras ella se bajaba de mí—. Es mi culpa, no debí dejar que pasara… es un error. —Se veía herida en sus sentimientos—. No me malinterpretes. Eres hermosa, pero créeme cuando te digo que mañana en la mañana te lo reprocharías —Asintió.

—Necesito ir al tocador —dijo tomando su blusa.

En su ausencia abroché mi cinturón y levanté los vasos y botellas. No había razón alguna o permiso moral, para aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de una mujer sólo por descargar tensiones.

Arrojé al bote de basura las botellas de vodka. Al girar Victoria estaba detrás de mí.

—Gracias otra vez… Yo no sé en qué estaba pensando o si estaba pensando.

—Es difícil poner tu mente en claro cuando se ha bebido demás.

—Lo sé. —Se dirigió de nuevo al sillón y volvió a acomodarse allí—. Estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con otro tipo de hombres…

—Victoria, ¿por qué trabajabas allí? No es que quiera entrometerme, pero no pareces ser una mala mujer… No comprendo.

Se tomó unos segundos para pensar.

—Todos tenemos algún oscuro secreto del que queremos huir.

—No tienes que contármelo. —Si había algo que no toleraba era entrometerme en asuntos ajenos.

—Nací en Alaska… Mi madre no quería lidiar conmigo y me abandonó en una estación de servicio. Era invierno, la muy perra no reparó siquiera en dejarme en un lugar donde no pasase frío. Me encontraron y llevaron a un hospital, casi muero de neumonía.

—Lo siento.

—Pues yo no… Ella era una perra, nadie deja a un hijo bajo la nieve para que muera de frío. —No pude siquiera gesticular—. Crecí en un orfanato. No tuve la suerte de ser adoptada, así que cuando cumplí los 18 años, el estado se deshizo de mí… No tenía dónde ir, sólo tenía este viejo y horrible bolso con dos mudas de ropa.

Ahora entendía el amor por aquel intentó de bolso.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Sola, sin nadie ni nada en el mundo…

—Inmediatamente comencé a trabajar en una posada horrorosa. Limpiaba allí a cambio de comida y una cama donde dormir… si es que podemos llamarle cama. —Sonrió irónica—. Pero el bastardo del dueño, pretendía _otros_ _servicios_ de mi parte. Una noche entró a mi cuarto e intentó forzarme. Tuvo que conformarse con abofetearme, no consiguió nada más que eso…

—Cerdo.

— ¿Te parece un cerdo? —Soltó una carcajada sarcástica—. Créeme he conocido tipos más cerdos que ese… Terminé en la calle nuevamente, era pleno invierno. No tenía qué comer, ni dónde dormir, a veces sólo dormía en el baño de alguna gasolinera. Era algo incómodo. —Su mirada parecía perderse de a momentos—. Logré conseguir un empleo en otro bar, pero de mesera… dos semanas después bailaba en ropa interior. Había un tipo de dinero que solía ir a verme bailar, el dinero que me daban en el lugar casi no me alcanzaba para poder hospedarme en algún lado, así que me acostumbré a acercarme un poco más a los hombres y ellos dejaban dinero en mi braga o en mi sostén y él dejaba billetes mucho más gordos que los demás.

Impaciente me senté frente a ella. Se notaba que necesitaba hablar de ello. Hizo un gesto, luego de sacar unos cigarrillos, para pedirme permiso para fumar allí.

—Sólo si me das uno. —Sonrió y me entregó la caja para que tomase uno.

Luego de saborear un poco su cigarro, continuó:

—Ese mismo tipo ofreció al dueño dos mil dólares por una noche conmigo y el muy bastardo los aceptó… Naturalmente se enfureció cuando me rehusé rotundamente. Así que terminé otra vez en la calle y, para variar, sin mi paga. Una vez fuera, el tipo ricachón me esperaba con dos hombres. Ante mi negativa, mandó a que sus monos me dieran una paliza. —Volvió a probar el cigarro—. Me rompieron una costilla y casi pierdo un ojo.

Todo mi ser se llenó de furia, pero debía controlarme, ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. Esos malditos deberían morir lentamente.

—Cuando salí del hospital no tenía más dinero, todo lo usé para pagar los gastos médicos. Así que volví a dormir en un baño de gasolinera. A decir verdad a veces los extraño… Luego de cuatro días, no podía pararme del hambre que tenía y con mi rostro desfigurado, nadie quería emplearme. Me desmayé en la calle. Luego desperté en una especie de casa de cartón. —Apagó la colilla del cigarrillo—. Daniel me llevó con él, también era indigente, sólo que él robaba para vivir.

—Al menos dime que él era bueno contigo.

—Lo era… —Arqueó sus cejas—. Lo que viene ya lo imaginas… me enamoré, nos acostamos y quedé embarazada. A Daniel lo mató un policía, él quería dejarlo, ¿sabes? Pero no lo logró… Tuve una niña y comencé a pedir limosna para sobrevivir. Ella iba a todos lados conmigo, unos vándalos quemaron mi casa, así que me vi forzada a volver a los baños, pero esta vez con mi bebé. El invierno fue crudo, ella enfermó. Un día, en un baño, cuando desperté, ella… —murmuró y ahogó un sollozo— ella no despertó. —Estalló en llanto.

Corrí a su lado y la abracé tan fuerte como pude. Lloraba cada vez más fuerte. Me sentía tan impotente. Ahora veía que la vida no sólo me había jugado una mala partida a mí. Victoria temblaba en mis brazos, mientras se ahogaba en su llanto, con su rostro escondido contra mi pecho.

—La había abrigado con toda la ropa que yo tenía… juro que la abrigué… —Su llanto no cesaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé… No fue tu culpa, Victoria, no lo fue… —Me soltó de golpe y de manera violenta.

— ¡Claro que lo fue! —gritó furiosa apartándose de mí—. Fui una irresponsable, no debí quedar embarazada. Yo era su madre, ella dependía de mí… Yo debía protegerla.

—Victoria, no.

— ¡Cállate!… No necesito tu lástima, _niño_ _bonito_… Pero claro, que sabes tú de sufrir, andas haciéndote el Rambo por la vida, mal gastando tu dinero con mujerzuelas como yo. —Secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

—También estuve en un orfanato… también arrastro mis demonios.

Se quedó estupefacta. Por unos segundos no pudo articular palabras.

—Lo siento… fui… muy grosera.

—No importa, tienes derecho a serlo… Siento mucho lo de tu…

—Clary —interrumpió—. Se llamaba Clary… —Asentí

—Hermosos nombre.

—Escucha, no sé por qué te dije todo esto… Eres la primera persona que lo sabe y el único. Discúlpame, no soy quién para venir y contarte mis problemas, mañana ya no nos veremos y podrás olvidarte de esta patética actuación.

—Necesitabas sacarlo fuera.

—Claro… Gracias, será mejor que me vaya.

—Quédate… Duerme en mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el sillón. Sé lo que se siente y lo que viene después de unos dolorosos recuerdos.

—Lo noté… A juzgar por el desastre que dejaste en el baño, es seguro que tú tampoco tienes un buen día.

Había olvidado los restos de vidrio esparcidos en el baño.

—No estés sola, quédate aquí.

Y así fue como Victoria se quedó allí. Tal como se lo dije, ella durmió en mi cama y yo en el sillón.

A decir verdad no pude dormir, había tenido demasiadas tensiones durante el día y la situación de vulnerabilidad de Victoria me preocupaba. En la mañana llamé a Emmett, le conté sobre ella y aceptó con gusto darle un lugar en su casa. Yo enviaría para sus gastos, hasta que ella pudiese conseguir otro empleo. En lo que a mí concernía, no podía permitir que esa mujer volviera a la calle.

Victoria, contrario a lo que yo creía, tomó a bien la noticia. Así que luego del mediodía la llevé donde Emmett. Ella durmió todo el trayecto. Aproveché para parar en una tienda y le compré un abrigo. Cuando despertó, le gustó su sorpresa. Parecía una niña con un oso de peluche nuevo.

Para cuando la dejé en casa de Emmett, comenzaba a llover. Di unas vueltas y fui a un café al que nunca había ido. No quise pasar por Vulturi's Coffee. Me quedé un buen rato allí, no por el café, sino porque me gustaba ver la llovizna y la gente que corría de aquí para allá buscando un refugio.

En el camino de regreso, a lo lejos divisé una muchacha que caminaba acurrucada en sí misma, abrazaba su bolso con fuerza y, aunque estaba oscuro, podía verse la angustia en su rostro. Tal vez habría sido asaltada.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —Me detuve en el carril contrario a su camino.

La luz de la calle le daba de lleno, entrecerró sus ojos, para tratar de agudizar la vista bajo el reflejo de la luz.

—Sí, estoy bien, gracias. —Su rostro denotaba desconfianza.

En el momento que insistí, un auto se interpuso entre nosotros. En su rostro ahora se podía ver el alivio. Así que aceleré y me fui de allí.

Al llegar la noche, tampoco quise cenar. Había traído unas botellas de Whisky. Una vez más, como tantas otras noches, me encontraba en una sala oscura, con la sola compañía de mi bebida.

La idea estaba implícita en mi cabeza. Yo no tenía esperanza alguna, no existía el perdón para monstruos como yo.

Estaba absorto en el recuerdo del aroma de su cabello, cuando sonó mi celular.

— ¿Edward?

—Hola, Tanya.

—Hola… Llamaba para avisarte que tu dinero ya está en el banco.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Me senté en el sillón.

—Me siento sola… Te extraño, Edward. ¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Todavía no decido cuando regreso… Realmente lo siento. Nunca te lo dije, pero lo siento.

—Edward, no fue tu culpa.

—Lo fue. —Bebí un sorbo—. Te llamaré luego. Gracias por el dinero. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿El papeleo está en orden?

—Como siempre…

—Bien… que descanses, cuídate.

Tanya era mi mano derecha en la financiera que monté a mis cortos 18 años con la ayuda de Carlisle. Desde que me fui al ejército, ella estaba al frente de todo. También fue mi novia hasta que decidí partir, enlistándome en el ejército. Era una buena mujer, no la amé como lo merecía.

.

.

_Sentí un sobresalto y todo estaba más que oscuro y en silencio. Tardé en reconocer el lugar. El frío congeló mis huesos, restregué mis ojos, estaban llenos de arena._

— _¡Cullen! ¡Cullen! ¡Muévete! _

_En ese instante un zumbido en creciente llegó a mis oídos, corrí con todo el peso de mi equipo. Una granada explotó en el mismo lugar en donde había estado parado. _

En un movimiento violento me desperté. Con la respiración entrecortada, la garganta seca y mi corazón exaltado recordé que estaba en el hotel.

Para cuando desperté nuevamente, recién había amanecido. Habían pasado años, desde que no lograba pasar una noche tranquila. Me tomé hasta el día siguiente en soledad, para pensar qué debía hacer.

Al otro día desperté con la absurda idea, de regresar a Washington, con mi familia. Así que, sin rodeos, tomé mi poca ropa, la guardé en mi maleta y, luego de saldar mi cuenta con el hotel, fui a dejar el auto a Emmett.

De camino a su casa, me encontré con una escena bastante peculiar. A unos cuantos metros más adelante un tipo robusto tiraba su motocicleta y tomaba del brazo, de manera violenta, a una muchacha. Puse al tope el acelerador y aparqué casi sobre la acera.

— ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

Ella titubeó, como si le temiese a quien parecía ser su captor, quien la soltó.

—Estamos bien, es sólo un malentendido —el tipo habló por ella.

— ¡No te hablo a ti, idiota! —Ignoré la reacción del imbécil—. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —insistí.

—Estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?

De la nada apareció otra muchacha, se la veía claramente alterada. Arremetió contra el hombre robusto que acosaba a la castaña. Pero él tomó una actitud amenazante. Bajé del auto decidido a golpear al bastardo, mis nudillos ya ardían por la anticipación de los golpes que le pondría en su maldito rostro.

Al mismo tiempo que descendí de mi coche, se presentó otro hombre, quien inmediatamente las defendió. Al parecer el grito de la primera mujer, la castaña a la cual hostigaba, lo calmó. La situación estaba controlada, pero mi nivel de ira no. Así que desaparecí de allí, antes de cometer otra locura.

.

.

—Hermano, ¿seguro que no quieres llevártelo?

—No, Emmett, viajaré en autobús.

— ¿Por qué no reconsideras volar en avión? Tienes el dinero para hacerlo.

—Me gusta el autobús.

—No es cierto —espetó—, es por toda esa maldita basura de la culpa y de tus no derechos. Nadie prefiere morir de calor e incomodidad durante largas horas en autobús.

—Adiós, Emmett. —Hice caso omiso y le aventé las llaves, las atrapó en el aire.

—Adiós, hermano.

Victoria me observaba desde la ventana de la casa.

Quería visitar su tumba, así que primero me dirigí al cementerio. Pasé varias horas allí. Sentado a su lado. No podía dejar de verla en mi mente, con su amplia sonrisa dulce, sus ojos verdes. Y, automáticamente, la imagen de su sangre en su pecho, en mis manos, se apoderó de mí.

Me levanté de allí y, en silencio, me alejé de ella una vez más, con el sabor amargo del peso de la verdad. Esa noche dormí en un hotel de mala muerte.

.

.

Mi carácter estaba empeorando. Cada vez, me estaba volviendo más taciturno, ermitaño y ciclotímico. Ya no tenía deseos de volver. Mi cabeza era un caos nuevamente. Sólo un lugar podía ayudarme, sólo ella podía respetar mis silencios.

La estancia de Hillary era la mejor opción. Así que tomé el autobús de regreso a la terminal, tenía que ir por mi auto, sería útil para mí en el campo. Por primera vez en años, presentía que dirigirme hacia allí era lo correcto.

Una vez en la terminal, me dispuse a descender. Me fue muy difícil salir de mi lugar, ya que estaba ubicado en la sexta fila y, además, en el asiento _b_; lo que implicaba, no sólo estar contra la ventanilla, si no tener que esperar que el niño que estaba a mi lado, se quedase quieto por un jodido minuto, para que pudiese salir de mi lugar y bajar del maldito autobús. Definitivamente, Emmett tenía razón, viajar en autobús era un asco.

Una vez que logré que el malcriado niño dejara de hacerme gestos obscenos, pude salir de mi asiento. Al dar el primer paso para dirigirme hacia la salida, me topé con una imagen tan inesperada como bella. Justo enfrente de mí se aproximaba una castaña. Su aspecto era sencillo, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Traía una maleta con ruedas en una mano y su boleto en el otro. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Mi asombro fue enorme al ver que era a quien había visto el día anterior, bajo el hostigamiento de aquel motociclista. Estaba claro que no había podido reparar en su belleza en aquella ocasión.

Noté cierta incomodidad a causa de mi reacción ante ella. Pero no podía evitar verla. Bajó su mirada y, al tratar de avanzar, tropezó de alguna manera y, en un segundo, terminamos ambos en el suelo.

En la caída, traté de sostenerla de alguna forma para que se hiciese el menor daño posible, pero, a cambio, había conseguido que todo su pequeño cuerpo se apretara al mío. Amortigüé la caída con mi cuerpo, pero al notar que tardaba en reaccionar, creí que se podía haber lastimado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Claro —apenas me contestó.

Al querer levantarse su cabello se enredó caprichosamente en el botón de mi camisa, por lo que aún seguíamos en el suelo, bajo la mirada atónita de los pasajeros. En pocos segundos perdió la paciencia al no conseguir desenredarlo. En un intento desesperado casi arranca literalmente su cabello del botón. Así que, con suavidad y delicadeza, detuve sus manos y me dediqué a desenredarlo yo mismo. El aroma de su cabello era exquisito. Mi cuerpo ya empezaba a reaccionar ante tanto contacto con el suyo, debía salir de esa situación rápido.

Como permanecía inmóvil, la invité a levantarse y fue entonces cuando vi lo segundo más bello de la mañana. Su rostro se sonrojó de golpe. Levanté su maleta mientras ella recogía unas cuantas bolsas pequeñas, que llevaban moños de regalo. También tomé su boleto que había caído al suelo y quedé estupefacto cuando vi que su ubicación era la misma que yo estaba abandonando. Alargué mi mano y se lo entregué.

—Gracias.

—De nada… Qué curioso.

—Sí, lo siento. Soy muy torpe. —Esta vez no sólo se sonrojó sino que mordió su labio también.

—No. No es eso —aclaré—. El asiento que usted busca… es el mismo que abandono en este momento. —No pude evitar ver sus ojos.

—Ca… casualidades —respondió

—Claro. —Tomé su maleta y la acomodé en el portaequipaje.

Una vez que tomó su lugar, saludé cortésmente y me fui de allí.

Bajé del bus algo aturdido. Esa mujer me había despertado curiosidad, sus ojos marrones me habían impactado y no podía comprender por qué se había quedado mirándome así, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, un vampiro.

Cuando tuve mi maleta en mano, caminé rápidamente hacia las dársenas, mientras pensaba en lo extraño que me resultaba esa coincidencia con nuestras ubicaciones. A la vez que tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la agradable sensación del calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, ni de su cabello sedoso entre mis dedos, ni del aroma a fresas que emanaba de él.

_Vamos Edward, déjala en paz. Hace tanto tiempo que no tocas una mujer, que te confundes por una simpleza_.Me obligué a abandonar aquello. Pero al girarme hacia el autobús no pude evitar mirarla una última vez.

.

.

Transcurrió un mes hasta que acomodé mis ideas, sobre si era prudente o no ver a Hillary, pero terminé por aceptarlo. Necesitaba a mi familia, aunque me costase admitirlo.

Luego de recuperar mi auto, emprendí el viaje. Conduje sin detenerme en ningún lado. Hacía tiempo que no andaba por aquí. El estar alejado de todo, viajando, me había sentado bien. Aunque no había encontrado la paz que fui a buscar. Era como si no encontrase dónde encajar en el mundo.

Cuando llegué a la entrada se renovó, en cierta forma, mi espíritu. A la distancia vi la casa. James, quien me había visto a lo lejos, se acercó a mi encuentro.

—Señor Cullen —saludó desde su caballo—, bienvenido… No lo esperábamos por aquí.

—Gracias, James. —Asentí, sin bajar del automóvil. A decir verdad, no me gradaba James y sabía que, ese sentimiento, era recíproco—. ¿Se encuentra Hillary?

—No, señor… Fue a la ciudad a encontrase con sus amigas.

—Bien… Hasta luego, James.

—Señor Cullen —se despidió.

Aceleré pero frené casi al instante.

—Ah, James… Por favor, no le digas a la señora que estoy aquí, quiero sorprenderla… Dejaré mi auto en el granero.

—De acuerdo, señor.

Estacioné detrás del granero, para que Hillary no alcanzara a verlo. De camino a la casa, observé a mi alrededor, todo estaba igual, tal como lo recordaba. Me dirigí a la cocina utilizando, como siempre, la puerta de servicio. Leah cortaba unos vegetales.

— ¡Eddy! —exclamó al mismo tiempo que dio un salto y se colgó de mi cuello para abrazarme.

—También me alegra verte, Leah.

Se retiró avergonzada por su forma de actuar. Leah era una buena muchacha.

Luego de unos segundos, su rostro reflejaba enfado.

— ¿Por qué no has llamado? Toda la familia ha estado sumamente angustiada y ni hablar de la señora Hillary… Eres muy injusto con ellos.

Sabía que su temperamento no duraría tranquilo por mucho tiempo.

—Lo sé, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

— ¡Es cierto! —casi gritó y volvió a abrazarme—. ¡Oh cuando la señora lo sepa! ¡Caerá de la emoción!

—Leah, no se lo digas… quiero sorprenderla en la cena.

—Como usted diga, señor Cullen. —Se volteó para seguir con sus vegetales—. ¿Le preparo su habitación?

—Por favor, Leah, no empieces con los formalismos…

—Lo siento, así debe ser… Prepararé su habitación.

—No, Leah, gracias. Puedo solo… —Tomé asiento al lado de la mesa—. Pero primero quiero tu sabroso café.

—De acuerdo, señor… Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Durante el tiempo que duró mi café, conversamos sobre Seattle, su pequeño hermano y de sus estudios para enfermera. Fue entonces cuando oí una voz dulce y angelical, que creí conocida.

—Leah creí oírte hablar alto... ¿Está todo bien?

Levanté la vista y me encontré con una hermosa chica de cabello largo y castaño. Tenía un aspecto angelado. Su expresión de frescura cambió y se tornó sorprendida cuando cruzamos miradas. Era la misma chica que había caído sobre mí aquella vez en el autobús.

Me quedé por unos segundos estupefacto, congelado viendo sus ojos color café… Tuve la certeza de que ella también me reconoció. Sería mejor no avergonzarla haciendo alusión a aquel vergonzoso accidente.

— ¡Isabella! —Leah interrumpió nuestras miradas oportunamente—. Estoy bien… Eddy, ella es la señorita Swan, la hija de Renée. Ahora Bella es la nueva veterinaria. Bella, él es el señor Cullen, nieto de la señora.

_¿Nueva veterinaria?_

Me puse de pie para saludarla correctamente.

—Es un gusto, señorita Swan. —Extendí mi mano.

—También para mí, señor Cullen. —Una reacción extraña de mi pulso, me sorprendió al tocar su mano.

No podía dejar de verla a los ojos. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué la coincidencia de tenerla aquí?

—Hillary estará feliz de verlo. —Soltó mi mano de manera delicada.

—Si no le molesta, preferiría sorprender a mi abuela personalmente.

—Sí, creo que tiene razón.

Tenía que irme de allí. No podía seguir bajo su inquietante presencia. Sin contar que ella se veía extremadamente incómoda.

Leah carraspeó, era obvio que había notado la tensión que se había generado. Corrí mi vista de sus ojos.

—Gracias por el café, Leah. —Tomé mi maleta—. Señorita Swan —saludé cortésmente y dejé la cocina sin ver a Leah.

Mientras subía las escaleras, trataba de procesar todo aquello. Su aparición había provocado la misma extraña sensación, que la vez en cayó sobre mí. Y el choque de nuestras manos en el saludo… Mejor encajonar todo aquello. Eran sólo casualidades.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola linduras… Hemos conocido un poco a nuestro Ed, está muy triste y solo… ¿Alguien quiere hacerle compañía? Por otro lado tenemos a Victoria, no la odien, ella tiene un buen corazón.**

**Sé que tienen ganas de más, pero realmente fue un desafío meterme en la cabeza de Ed y contarles esto… pero prometo de vez en cuando regalarles un POV de él. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Como siempre, gracias a Flor, que siempre está para mí. Y gracias a ustedes por leerme. **

**Les dejo el Link por si quieren unirse. ¡Besos para todas! ¡Hasta la próxima actu!**

www facebook com / groups / 601570349901619/

**También pueden agregarme a sus listas de amigos:**

www facebook com / ?ref=tn_tnmn


End file.
